Bouncing Ball
Bouncing Ball is the 15th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Tico *Val the Octopus *Grumpy Old Troll *Frogs Summary Dora & Boots have fun bouncing, jumping and get back Boots' super blue bouncy ball. Recap Dora & Boots were at the toy store and Boots was looking for a super blue bouncy ball. Once they found it, they went to the checkout counter to pay for it and it cost Boots to pay over 12 coins. Boots had 7 coins, and asks Dora is that enough. Dora tells him that the ball costs 12 coins. Boots is sad that he doesn't have any more coins to buy his super blue bouncy ball, but Dora calms him down to tell him not to worry, because she has some more coins in her backpack. Dora gets out 5 more coins from her backpack to total 12. After they paid up, they left the toy store with Boots' super blue bouncy ball. Boots wanted to see how far the ball bounces and it bounced so much and it vanished. Boots wanted to know where his bouncy ball went. Map says that Dora & Boots have to go across a sea of muddy mud, over a troll bridge to get to a volcano. Dora & Boots jump like frogs to get over the sea of muddy mud and they had to answer another riddle from the grumpy old troll. After Dora & Boots walked on foot for a long time, Boots noticed they were still too far away from the volcano and decided that they should get a ride from Tico who drives a yellow car. Once Dora & Boots got to the volcano, Swiper swipes the super blue bouncy ball and throws it into the volcano. Suddenly, the volcano started to shake which caused the ground to shake which caused Dora & Boots to shake. the volcano explodes and the super blue bouncy ball goes towards the screen and the super blue bouncy ball gets thrown back to Boots and he was happy. but then the volcano started shaking again which caused the ground to shake which caused Dora, Boots and his ball to shake and when the volcano exploded, lots and lots of balls of different colors came out, but Boots was happy with his new super blue bouncy ball. Song Bouncy Ball Places in episode #Mucky Mud #Troll Bridge #Volcano Trivia *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song 3 times. *This was Dora & Boots' 2nd time to go over the troll bridge. *Isa and Benny do not appear in this episode however Benny appeared in the end credits doing his Character Find just not in the episode itself. *Backpack's strap is fixed due to cartoon logic in this episode after it broke in the previous episode Sticky Tape. *When Dora and Boots get to the Volcano next to get Boots' ball back, they ask the viewer if he or she see the volcano then the Blue Cursor clicks on it before singing the Travel Song and after they sing the Travel Song, they're at the exact same spot where they asked the viewer where the volcano is and Tico coming their way to help them get there. Gallery MAS_dora_the_explorer_s01_e15-ingested.jpg bouncy ball.png Bouncing_Ball 3434.jpg MV5BMTkxMTU3MjEwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA1MjQ2MjE@._V1_ 232.jpg Character Find Benny the Bull International premieres *November 10, 2000 (Latin America) *November 17, 2000 (Portugal) *February 16, 2001 (Spain) *April 5, 2001 (Brazil) Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something